


Algorithm (Failed)

by whimsicalbabe



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: 3racha might be a thing, Alternative Universe - Dystopian, Comfort, Dehumanized, District 9 AU, Friendship, Hurt, I just love sk & this concept bye now, IamNOT inspired, JYPnation, Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Misconceptions, Rebellions, anxiety & angst, but for only a lil bit, changbin isnt the only one going through a identity crisis ahaha sorry, eventual fluff. lots of it, futuristic AU, implied/past relationships, it’s only slightly similar I promise, oppressive at first but it gets better, perfect society, romance of course, there’s gonna be dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalbabe/pseuds/whimsicalbabe
Summary: society is similar to an algorithm, with errors hidden in plain sight, you only realize they exist when everything falls to pieces. —in which Chan gathers eight more individuals to join the rebellion. This isn’t as black & white as you may think.





	1. Observation

**Author's Note:**

> HI IM ACTUALLY POSTING MY WORK AFTER 2+ YEARS OMG!  
> ok I know some things are missing, that you’re probably lost, and that there is some mistakes but I’m too excited right now & just needed to post it. but I hope you enjoy this! (^L^) I’m not sure when I’ll post again because I take forever with everything lol ps. I know IamNOT era is over but I don’t care.

The air was still, the people were still. Unmoving and unwavering, only breaking from the trance when need be, adorning a plastered on smile. One that stretched too wildly. A rehearsed emotionless smile. The same one that he, himself wore╌ it was only a camouflage, he couldn’t afford any communication, only until tonight. When he made it to the rendezvous point. He continued on ducking his head and bared that face splitting grin when necessary.

Each time he came and went, the knot in his stomach reappeared without fail. It was too quiet, it was unnatural. The 48 hours he spent here, dragged on, he lost a bit of himself each time. Fearful of subconsciously dropping his facade╌ he pushes his thoughts away. With unease sitting on his shoulders, he shuffles onward, brunette tendrils blending in with the rest. He made it to the back of the diner, without any farther interruptions.

He was alone, the streets empty along with the diner, now closed. The chances of onlookers were low since being in weather like rain or snow would cause sickness, delay. Still he touched the device in his pocket, double checking if it was on & working, disturbing any surveillance connections. They had to have eyes and ears somewhere. They made sure there was no conflict or distrust, but to have everything functioning as perfect as this, it required at least some flies on the walls.

Call it a 6th sense or not but he knew just from the footsteps, how they became less brisk in pace as they neared, the person they belonged to was impatient and exhausted. And so when he turned around to see just that(exhaustion & impatience) twisted in his features, he wasn’t surprised. Lips in a pressed line, eyes down cast with eyebrows pinched together. The day’s events and everything in between waring him thin.

“I have no energy left so here is all the files including Jisung’s. I collected what I could,” He hurried out, shoving the bundle of plastic clad files into Bang Chan’s chest. He wasn’t offended no, more so concerned about how much trouble the other had to have gone through for these papers. He was taking a risk coming out here, this time an even bigger one. He could get ill, maybe get caught or some other punishment that plagued Chan’s mind.

“Go. I’ll be back in two days exactly and begin then,” A voice croaked out, his voice, rasped and lower than usual. Probably due to the fact that he doesn’t speak or even leave his dwelling when visiting here. His friend finally made eye contact with him, brown orbs filled with concern. His eyes always did give everything away. Sometimes even peeking through his mask.

He shook his head at the other in a attempt to reassure him he was okay and shoo him off. He sent him a bittersweet smile, bowed his head and retreated away. When he looked back once more Chan made sure to mouth a ‘thank you’ to the younger before he pushed of the wall and left himself. Welcoming the relief of finally being to leave this place and all these plastic people.

X

He reread each and every file, making sure he knew everything he could about the individuals. The files were lacking of course but that wasn’t anyone’s fault. They were all clean on paper(as he expected) save for a few small demerits. It was better on their part for when and if everything worked out. It was better for them to remain hidden in the flock, with no skepticism upon them. He still needed to observe them because he knew it was easily achievable to erase and correct what wasn’t deemed appropriate. He wasn’t too worried though. He just hoped that they utilized exactly what society taught them effectively and knew how to disguise themselves. One thing he was certain of was that they were different, he had sources he just needed to be the one to affirm all of them.

So when he ventured in the direction of the address closest to him, he was expecting something. There was too much sensory input for him to take in, he needed to focus on his target only and to stay undisclosed. So he stopped to get some tea, in hopes to calm his nerves. He sipped at the tasteless tea lethargically while pretending to enjoy the sunshine. If he could he would tip over all the bikes lined up at the rack, play the loudest music and let it resonate and rattle through all these boring shops, maybe even splash the white walls with various colors of paint. He knew all of that was childish and idiotic but he couldn’t help his frustration.

When the seventeen year old finally came into view, Chan’s eyes were glued to him immediately. On his way to school, his neutral expression had already faltered, in times when he passed by a child or something his eyes caught. His face displayed wonder, curiosity emotions that didn’t fit here. Though he managed to catch himself each time, relaxing his features(maybe a little forcefully) and continued on. It almost made Chan laugh but he just kept on at a leisurely pace. In school he seemed normal, maybe even bored. He didn’t talk much only when he had to, it wasn’t that surprising. Social interactions or companions caused distractions, there wasn’t any friends or significant others.

When lunch hour came he picked and probed at his bland food, eventually slipping away to the library with a pass he received earlier. Chan was in the midst of yawning, when the boy stepped into the library, someone now accompanying him╌ actually another face from the files. He was slightly taller, the tallest of them, handsome too. He shut his mouth and watched(while chastising himself to pay attention from now on) as the two boys went to the very back, bowing to the librarian as they went. He watched them go up the staircase there and then through a door where they climbed more steps which lend them to the roof.

Electric panic ran through him for a second watching the boys catch up nonchalantly before his eyes looked around them and he finally realized. The door that they just entered from was a small risen structure, it created a barrier between them and the other section of the school. Classrooms with glass windows faced the roof they stood on, but no one could see beyond that little structure. Those professors and their students we’re completely oblivious of the rules being broken. Behind them was nothing but forest, trees and trees for at least three acres, the library was in the building at the very end as well.

Chan had to admit he was pretty impressed, so much so he had to stifle the smirk that was tugging at his lips. Once again they used the very same poison society gave them and used it to fight back. They used their intelligence to escape from the code, so they could take a breath of fresh air, free of prying eyes. He noticed how shaky their mannerisms and expressions were╌ tinted with guilt and fear that they would get in trouble. These meetings must have started recently because awkwardness still hung in the atmosphere around them. Their smiles were still hesitant but friendly and held fondness. Like they were glad they found someone similar to them. After some time the grins relaxed more with a honest glow lighting up their faces.

When the taller of the two slipped a old hologram unit out of his pocket he couldn’t help narrow his eyes as the the two started fiddling with it. When it finally sparked to life he gaped╌ quickly wiping it away, swallowing his gasp. It was an old choreography video, the moves powerful but simple. A routine he never got around to learning himself but watching the two go through the routine like they’ve been doing it for their whole life, albeit their clumsy and not-so precise footwork, it was still good. Chan couldn’t help but envy them╌ though he’d rather continue watching, having not seen anyone dance from the city in years was something he didn’t want to miss.

Any worries or stress was replaced with blushing freckled cheeks and dimpled smiles. These were the grins that belonged to them. That fit them; they were visibly in their own world. Chan was no longer tired or bored, hoping to get out of there sooner. No now he had hope for tomorrow and all the ideas swirling around in his head. This energy surge had his heart rate going and if he stood there any longer all his attention would be snatched away by Hwang Hyunjin and Lee Felix. He spares them one last look, a smile hidden behind his cup of tea before walking away.

Both of them carried a sense of familiarity and pureness. The epitome of youth, always playful and charming. Striving to lift everyone's spirits and wear a smile. Most would think they were foolish for being so self expressive but Chan liked that best about them. He hoped that he would get on well with those two.

Chan hit a speed bump the following day while keeping a eye on the younger of the six. His classes was in a building further from the tree-line which meant closer in town and more crowds of people. Of course Chan wouldn’t go unnoticed with that many people around along with anything or anyone else that might be watching. So he did the next best thing and found a nearby building that would allow him to see the whole school; he crept up on the roof without being known and sat down behind the edge. He was glad he remembered to wear his telescopic lenses, giving him a clearer image of the raven haired boy.

Right off the bat, Chan noticed the way the boy’s lips quivered and how he would press them together slightly. It was evident he was trying not to smile. He watched as he quickly closed his mouth when he answered a question correctly, helped someone with a difficult problem, even while walking down the hallway he’d show off his braces for millisecond. It was like second nature to him. The elders heart clenched. The boy seemed like a happy, quirky, slightly insecure boy. He just wanted to help and reassure people of all their problems. The fact that he couldn’t was obvious to him yes, but no amount of punishments or scolding could remove who he was.

The boy went on another two hours of struggling before he was sent to detention. He berated himself as he went, his features defeated; then he sat and allowed the professor to lecture him on and on about how expression was wrong and such. Bullshit if you asked Chan, he didn’t allow himself to get too angry, he had no time for his focus to stray.

His face stood blank for the reminder of the hours without any more obstructions, side from him sneakily biting his lip when no one was looking. A bell rang out and he followed him back to his home, fully knowledgeably that his guardians wouldn’t be there; one worked as a socialist and one as a physician.

The raven let out a sigh of relief at being home, untucking and unbuttoning the white dress shirt while toeing off his shoes. He then emerged from kitchen with a snack and drink╌ though he didn’t seem satisfied which made Chan tilt his head in confusion. Most people don’t divulge in their carvings anymore. The sixteen year old padded into his room, stretching an arm under his bed and pulling out an old stuffed lion. Chan almost spluttered at seeing the plush.

_He wasn’t fond of the bland food. Attracted to soft things and smiled a lot. Wait what’s this?–_

He blinked twice from behind the tree where he stood. He’s surprised this kid wasn’t put away yet. Chan had to cover his mouth from the smile now. He wished he could hear him, he was swaying back and forth, eyes crinkled, braces on display again while still clutching the plush. Dancing was rare but singing; no one sang there was no purpose. He seemed like he was really into it, enjoying himself completely.

The twenty year old decided not to stay any longer he wasn’t sure when his parents would be home but wished he could, the boy seemed so cheerful and bright like the sun. He hoped to get to know him more, maybe even cook him a decent meal.

His feet brought him towards his dwelling, still far and still in the same neighborhood when another boy from the files passed right by him(Seungmin he believed was his name) and going the same direction he was coming from. Some force told him to turn back and check it out. So he shrugged, eyes lit with curiosity and found himself right back at Jeongin’s house, right when the younger let Seungmin step into his home. He wondered how the two knew each other and got away with visiting each other's homes.

The exchange between them was instantly relaxed, Seungmin didn’t even bat an eye. He had a slight smirk on, kind of cheeky and began tickling the younger. It wasn’t anything aggressive, it was meek but still had an effect. It was like watching two brothers. Eventually they began talking freely, and soon Seungmin started singing as well. His mischievous smile turned genuine, his eyes softening while Jeongin’s blew wide something akin to sparkles in them.

Seungmin seemed carefree, and unafraid. He’d abide by the rules but behind closed doors he didn’t care. He was probably suffocating as much as the others but concealed it better. Chan remembers from the files, he had the least amount of blemishes on his record. It was likely he held appearances for some reason. But again he really could sing, Chan didn’t have to hear him to know that. That was confirmation enough for Chan, so with a little smirk while shaking his head. He snuck away from the home, kind of feeling bad that he couldn’t be apart of the moment.

Day four came quickly and went quickly. Throughout the whole day he saw how out of place and comfortable this boy was. He looked around ever so often, face blank but eyes swirling with a mix of confusion and insecurity. Like he was wondering if someone was watching over his shoulder, spotted that he didn’t quite fit with the rest. A lone ant in the swarm of bees. He felt pity for the boy, he was terrified always not knowing what to do and how to go about things.

He didn’t have any difficulty with the subjects, or speaking with the teachers but what they couldn’t see, Chan definitely could. His eyes shook and he saw his hand twitch a little. The minutes ticked by, nothing but the boy attempting to keep his jittery state hidden. Soon he entered his art class, being the only one there╌ probably why he was stopped by the teacher earlier. That same one entered the room moments later. Spitting out some instructions and let Jisung begin. Not even five minutes later she stops him, correcting his painting while wearing that fake smile. And not too long after that she did it again, this time gesturing that she would be back by holding up a finger and exiting the room.

The brunette was visibly annoyed, drained, and all & all done for the day. He continued painting, still trying desperately for it to look identical to the others but soon he stopped staring at it hard before stroking the paint brush over his painting, outside of the lines and all. Without a care he dropped the brush on the easel and left the room. If Chan wasn’t in public he would’ve been clapping by now.

The fifth day started similarly to the last three but unfortunately in a much slower pace. Chan almost thought Minho had made a mistake because there hadn’t been any signs to tell otherwise. He was on higher rank courses, classes focused on what he would decide for a career. He didn’t seem like he was having any difficulty though. Chan shook his and hauled any thoughts to a stop, he had to continue observing. Jumping to conclusions from being impatient wouldn’t get him anywhere.

His eyes followed as the professors administrated a digital test that would provide the students with options of what they might want their profession to be. They provided a three choice option but any final decisions would be set in a future test. Simple enough, Chan remembers taking the test himself even though he wished ‘none of the above’ was a selection at the time. There was a sudden change in the male that went unnoticed by the others in the room; the hesitation, his flitting eyes, his fingers lingering over the screen. Woojin couldn’t decide on anything. He was trying hard to keep his anxiety under raps. He was good at upholding a poker face but the sweat gathering at his brow was a dead give away.

One of professors spotted Woojin’s blank test and he thought he almost saw their expression sink but it was gone before he could think twice. They came over to the male in concern and spoke to him before Woojin finally obliged, heading out of the room. His destination was the Correction Corner. They didn’t ‘punish’ anyone, no. They only talked to you, feeding you what they thought was right and reassured you that it was supposed to be this way. And when that didn’t work they decided on something worse. Good thing Woojin was only there to speak to the Socialist regarding any issues.

You couldn’t see much through the small window of the door, and he wasn’t going to walk all the way around the building so he waited until the short conversation was over, tailing the other until he was back in the same room as before. He wasn’t exactly sure what the brunette had selected but whatever it was, he wasn’t satisfied. The Socialist had failed her job, her coaxing may have worked butwas it right? Was it what Woojin really wanted?

Woojin’s resumed the rest of the day without any further mishaps. His facade was stone cold and Chan wasn’t sure if he was keen with the idea or not. At first glance he fit in without a doubt but behind closed doors this guy had nowhere of his own. No end, no beginning. He was just going through the motions along with everyone else. He was obviously scared to step over the boundary, even though it was beckoning him. Chan was beginning to get worried now. Soon the brunette stood in his apartment, cooked & ate, did some homework, then cleaned.

He was about to drag a hand down his face in frustration when he saw the others face contort in an emotion for the first time that day. Shame to be exact. He watched as the other fidgeted a bit before he walked off into his bedroom. Whatever the item was he hid it discreetly in a lose panel of his closet. He slotted the panel back in place, as if it was never moved in the first. Chan’s eyes finally fell on the item and he had to squint to make sure he saw it right. It was an old, basically falling apart ukulele. The effort to salvage it was obvious, where he discovered this was beyond him but nonetheless Chan liked where this was going.

Woojin settled on his bed, poor ukulele in hand, all the while trying to calm the storm in his head. That hinderance nagging at him. Stopping him from what he obviously wanted to do. He convinced himself somewhere and gave in within seconds, shaking his head and closing his eyes. Chan didn’t know much about guitars but he was impressed. The males fingers strummed lightly on the strings while his other hand jumped to each fret on the neck.

It was calming, almost putting Chan in a peaceful trance. He tried to imagine the notes being played but he was beginning to get sleepy. He let out a yawn and realized that now his observing was becoming too much of an invasion of privacy so he picked himself, brushing himself off and left Kim Woojin with a silent wish of good health. In his mind he couldn’t help but feel resentment but in his heart was listfully light. Glad to have found others.


	2. Intel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this author is good at
> 
> 1\. procrastinating 2. writing fluff & angst. exactly in that order 3. and simultaneously giving you answers while leaving you with more questions.
> 
> (this is unedited. you guys go ahead and comment/kudos to please because I turn into a sap knowing people actually like my work <333 )

Before |

Warm golden sunbeams set on the window wall laden with blinds, worming through each gap so it could cast itself on any untouched surface. Lint and dust were afloat in a particular beam, Minho watched the particles wisp around for a few seconds before he brought his hand that rested on the couch cushion to the sliver of light. The warmth felt nice against the tepid temperature of the house, the warmth was gone in a flash, through his peripherals he could see the sun setting slowly. The sunbeams moving with it.

A documentary he put on a hour ago was now white noise, fading into the background. The male wondered if he watched every one but still╌ at this point his mind couldn’t stand another one. All the films(and most things) revolved around intelligence and education. Minho didn’t think he could store any more information in his consciousness. It was flooding with anything and everything, topics and facts he probably did not even need to know.

A sudden stream of water and shuffling were heard from the kitchen, the blonde guessed his mother was making tea. The water now pooling up inside the teai pot while she rummaged through cabinets in search of the tea or whatever else she needed. Having not much to do, he let his focus wander from room to room. The next being his father’s study. Door shut tight, probably locked too, tucked in the corner almost giving the room a ominous aura.

Automatically thoughts of his provided task sprang up along with the tight feeling of doubtfulness and apprehension. Maybe, possibly a message sent to his head by the pasky angel sat on his right shoulder. Odds were not in that little guys favor. Despite how afraid Minho was, he had to remind himself that he needed to take a breath through the nose, calm down and drop the dramatics. It was a risky job but the easiest off the long to-do list. He would be fine as long as he did everything correctly and took his time.

He tore his eyes away from the room and down at his wristwatch, lifting it so he could see the numbers clearly. It was about twenty minutes until his father and mother would leave for supplies. With luck on his side; they didn’t need any more hands and decided just the two of them would go. He thanked every deity when his mother mentioned it earlier as he was beginning to panic internally. The first rank courses were just finishing up which meant his brother would arrive home any minute. Higher courses were dismissed an hour prior since Minho was a year older. He didn’t learn a wink in his classes. As much as he wanted to care. He just didn’t: not for the profession or the professor at the head of the classroom harping on about a profession that he had no interest in. His decision to choose Socialist, was a offhanded one, solely based on the fact that he was told he was a good adviser. So with that in mind those handful of months ago he selected it but thinking back at it now, it was sort of pointless.

Soft ding of the door unlocking and a click pulled Minho from his reverie. Then the door slid open, allowing the younger to step through the threshold, as he entered he let out a greeting. If he could hear a slight edge in his own, already raspy voice there was no doubt Minho heard it as he turned his head over the back of couch to look at his sibling. He was met with taut facial muscles, a jaw set, making it appear even more sharp & slatted, slits of brown eyes clouded over with fatigue. His movements mechanical, less natural, more forced. They both could see the telltale signs that he was struggling to maintain his patience. He passed behind the wall of the kitchen(happy to be away from his brothers scrutinized eyes) and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. Minho turned away letting out a barely there huff of air and slumped lower in the couch. He was hopeful these turn of events wouldn’t show up today but the blonde was still expectant of the situation and what was to happen next. Except he still wondered exasperatedly, how many times were they going to do this.

The raven haired male emerged from the kitchen, a scowl materializing onto his lips subconsciously. He rounded the couch to sit down, taking the free space next to his brother. Minho took a good look at his face before he addresses him. “Hello Changbin,” he lilts but the underlying concern is still apparent and still recognized. It sounds like all the other times Changbin was at his wits end and dwindling on. The younger feels bad as he grips the tablet in his hands a little harder. “Hello Minho,” He greets back while ducking his head. Voice still rough around the edges. Minho’s eyes soften more when his brother shakes his head. He knew the answer he always did. Changbin felt eyes on him, brimming with guilt and concern but he continued looking straight, pretending to be engrossed in the new documentary he put on.

A beat of silence passed between the two before Minho signaled his brother. Quickly flicking his wrist, making his palm face forward then backward. It was a secret language for them to communicate in when it was important. When they preferred no one else heard. As of late, they were using it more often. Changbin gestured back to say he understood. He did it twice to also confirm he had what they needed.

The shiny steel door to the study opened not too long after and suddenly a switch was flipped. Both of them sat upright, posture fixed and attention back on the screen, as if they were ordered to at that very second to do so. The same ominous aura surrounding the room now settled in the once stagnant atmosphere. It was as if something was blocking both their airways, in a way of threat. To choke up any secrecy and confess all sins. They only hoped no one noticed how they swallowed their words crawling up their throats. The way he smiled politely, with teeth and all kind eyed, paled against the authority and order on his shoulders. In height the man only had about two or three inches on them, but the way he held himself might have said otherwise. His stature was impressive with wider shoulders and chest. White shirt stretching over them, free of any wrinkles tucked into matching pants, and a tie snug around his neck. The only obvious difference was the mark of The First branded on the pocket of his shirt. Their father approached the two with a hello and a smile. Both of them returned it politely maybe a little forced. Calculated gaze went from the boys to the screen╌ Minho took the opportunity to sneakily check his pocket if the crumpled piece of paper was still there, as his father dived into a speech about his favorite film.

“The one I speak of goes in depth about how Mars and Earth used to have the same landmass…” Lee Kwan’s words slipped away from him, he made sure to nod and look between the two as they spoke animatedly, listening in lieu. The conversation ended after what felt like twenty minutes but was probably less then that. All members of the family were together, the mother last to join. And she reminded her sons of any chores or homework that needed to done, which they complied to.

White purse now slipped over her shoulder matching the knee length dress that hugged her small frame, the pair made their way out the door. The two males followed them out and didn’t step away from the door until the car pulled out of the driveway. Minho waved his hand over the scanner so the door could slide shut, and only then did masks crumple to the ground. A low groan came from Changbin. His hand gliding into his hair, cleanly styled hair ruined.

Changbin walked away from the doorway, face falling into a scowl as he slumped into the couch, rubbing his temples. A frustrated huff slipped out when Minho joined him on the couch again. Any moment spent in the presence of his father was one that dragged on too long. Fake smiles, the white clothes, all of it. It was all so tiring. He didn’t have to voice any of this, his brother knew. They’ve been dealing with it for years. Minho cleared his throat to get his attention but he refuted him by holding up a hand. He then let out a loud half growl half yell.

_Well that’s new._

“Better?” The blonde asked clapping him on the shoulder lighty, obviously bemused. Changbin sat a little straighter, his head laid against his hand. Eyes glaring at nothing in particular but after hearing the quipp, Changbin set the glare on the other and asked. “Why do find my misery amusing?” Minho rolled his eyes turning away. “Changbin we can’t discuss this. Especially not with the little time we have.”

With that said he got up and walked into the study sat in the corner. He didn’t care to look around, the details of the room were still fresh in his memory from the last time he was in there. He pulled out the paper in his pocket, double checking if all the names were printed on it. Changbin was still in earshot but he couldn’t bother with his brothers grumbling. Though he was still voicing his complaints, he went into his room to grab the small attachment before he walked into the study. Changbin passed his brother and towards the glass desk, the PC unit sat on top. He leaned across to avoid the recognition scanner and plugged in the attachment. He wanted to kick the desk but Minho pushed him out the way and sat on the desks matching chair. They watched as the light flits from yellow to green and then the screen switched on. Minho’s eyes scoured over the many tabs until he found the one he needed.

Everyone had knowledge of all technology, mostly everyone knew everything about and how to assemble, reassemble, hack, etc. But Changbin always studied technology, biotechnology, codes literally anything of the sort like a religion. He was sure he knew more than anyone else. His pride in his word didn’t last long though. “He preens in the most infuriating way possible. I wish I didn’t have to see that damned smile╌ it’s so fake it makes me cringe,” He spat. Minho looked to the paper to confirm he typed the name correctly. Changbin was met with silence. A opinion on the matter was long forgotten, earning him a glare behind his back. He read over Hwang Hyunjin’s file before he pressed print. He moved onto the next about to speak but was ultimately cut off.

“I’m pretty sure I will go insane soon,” He exclaimed, distress clear in his voice, holding his head in his hands. Minho choose to ignore him and continued scrolling through the many Yangs. He read over the file quickly and pressed print again. He wasn’t looking them up in any order.

“He truly believes that you are the corrupt one, you know that right? How ironic!” The younger laughed dryly. This is how Changbin de-stressed. He ranted and ranted until he was breathless. The idea of his brothers sanity crossed Minho’s mind but he shook it away.

“Please be quiet Changbin.” Those string of words were the last straw for him. He was at his brothers side instantly, looming over him, obviously fuming. Glaring daggers down at the latter.

“And you.” They both noticed the change in octave in his voice, Minho being as sensitive to sound as he was jumped the tiniest bit. “Your ‘mister nonchalant’ attitude isn’t cute…because I’m not overreacting when I say what I do!” At hearing this, Minho stopped what he was doing, his eyes narrowing on instinct. Burning eyes matching the one he was now staring into, daring him to say another word. He got up slowly to his full height, switching roles with him, now looming over the shorter male. He leaned closer, still holding the glare and lifted a hand.

“You decided to take up this role on your own,” He says while poking the oher in the chest between each stern word but the other shoved his hand away, while clicking his tongue.

“I offered, more than once that you could step back at any time. Did I not?” This time he paused to tilt his head in mock cursiousity. “You said you could handle this. Why are you acting this way?”

“Maybe you would know if your head wasn’t in the clouds? I do my job but I still need your support!” He hissed, making Minho look at him incredulously.

“What’s more important than what we’re doing? What’s got you so distracted?” Like a poem, Changbin read between the lines and saw something that Minho didn’t even know he revealed.

“You already gave it away but I need to hear it from you. What is it?” His eyes softened, tone less gruff. The words still held purpose, a challenge. He dropped their trust in his hands. And Minho did what he could, his brothers expectations set aside. He rather not get into this at the moment.

“There’s nothing. I’m right here” Minho replied, hoping he looked and sounded believable but from the look on the youngers face he knew the truth. He starred, analyzing for a long moment before he nodded, clicking his tongue.

“So be it. I’ll handle it while you’re out,” Changbin deadpanned before heading out the door & into the living room obviously disappointed.

Minho let out a heavy sigh and pressed his fingers to his temples. He knew he would be nursing a headache soon. He droned on with the files, drowning in his headache making everything that much worse. The familiar pitter patter of water hitting pavement dragged his attention to the window. His problems and the rain had something in common, he had no control over them. Pressing print the very last time. He waited till it was done and stacked them all together then slid the stack into a plastic folder. Minho passed through the living room, glancing at the male in the kitchen before he exited the house. He held the files close to his chest, walking further and further into the pelting rain, hurrying to get these to his friend.

After |

He brought his fingers into his wet hair and pushed the bangs back. He slowed his pace then stopped, attempting to catch his breath. He knew he should just keep moving to elevate his body temperature but his thoughts and breathing were too erratic. He needed to gain control before he went insane. All the stores and buildings we’re soulless. All the windows fogged and littered with rain drops. His eyes fell onto the city’s greenhouse a few meters away; undisturbed and at peace. The plant life and greenery most likely relishing in the musky air.

As Minho inhaled and exhaled, he could smell the rain lingering in the air. It smelled like a weird mix of the ocean and forest to him. He took in one last breath with his eyes closed and then opened them, willing his feet to move again. He rubbed at his arm up and down to create some sort of heat but it wasn’t doing much. The neighbourhood he was looking for came into eyesight as the city and it’s skyscrapers faded behind him. All the houses were identical and of the newest model. White in color of course, but he always thought it was a loud contrast against the almost black asphalt. Even though Minho had only been here a handful of times it was like muscle memory. His feet brought him closer and closer to his destination. Minho rounds a corner, spotting the very set of numbers he sought after. 

Even though curfew was nearing, a few lights were still on in the home. One room belonging to a brownish red head sat at his desk, concentrated as he drew winding trees with loops and distorted roots breaking from the ground in black ink. He knew his annual art project was done but thinking reassuringly, if no one knew then it didn’t matter. The only thing that was successful in breaking his concentration was the knuckles softly rapping against his window.

It took the boy a minute before he actually got up and approached the window. After meeting eyes with Minho, he saw how the wet shirt clung to his arms and chest. Dripping hair mussed and combed through, the divot of his lips sheen with water. He was soaked with rain and still managed to look handsome. Very tired too. He realized what was going on and his hands shook as he unlocked the window, confident the alarm wouldn’t sound off, and slid it open. Now a foot away, he watched as the other climbed through. He let him close the window as he left to get a spare towel and dry clothes. With a towel and the warm pair of sleeping clothes in hand, Jisung passed them over to Minho. Who took them gratefully. The burn from their hands grazing made them long for contact even more.

“What happened?” Noting on his downcast expression.

“Rain. How about you?” Minho said before closing the bathroom door behind him. That was not the answer Jisung was looking for. He wrung his hands together, thinking if he did something as he sat on the bed.

Saturated clothes torn off and discarded. Finally rid of the cold materials, a sigh escaped his lips. He ruffled his hair dry, his body next and then slipped into the clothes. The set, were a simple navy color, both the pants and long sleeve shirt. Thicker than the ones he wore at home, gladly accepting the warmth. His thumb and index fingers nimbly rubbed at the collar of the shirt. His eyes met his reflection somehow. The same one that was always there but he still didn’t recognize. It was like looking at an artificial version of yourself, one that tricked you for a second thinking it was real but then you saw it. The defection, it should’ve been obvious at first, yet the eye was trained to move past it. Though after looking for so long he could see it easily now.

He knew his thoughts would only transcend further if he stood there for another second so be pivoted away from the glass to tuck his clothes into one of the plastic bags he found and left the bathroom. Jisung still sat on the side of the bed nearest to the bathroom, looking down at his lap and worried his lip between his teeth. Minho didn’t resist his urge to roll his eyes at the younger as he took the spot next to him. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” He spoke Jisung’s thoughts and grabbed his hand, fingers tangling together. “I just had a fight with someone.”

“About what?”

_You._

“It was nothing,” He says instead.

“Why are you being mysterious? You already told me enough why can’t you tell me more?” The younger asks, eyes fixed downward. “Because I’m protecting you,” He had involved too many people and he was now beginning to regret it.

“You may be older but that doesn’t mean you have the responsibility of protecting me,” Jisung didn’t realize what he said until he said it. A bitter smile grazing the others lips. He tried to apologize but the blonde refuted him just like Changbin did earlier.

“It’s okay,” Because it was okay. The sting from a time of uncertainty and shame, scared that there was something wrong with them and hopeful of their feelings getting reciprocated, hopeful not only they felt these things. It was even scarier when their feelings were reciprocated despite how many red flags there were (and still are). That sting was still there, because he acted on his impulses despite Jisung being young and dragged him into this mess.

“You are such a bad liar.” The younger sighed while hanging his head, reddish brown fringe arcing lower over his forehead.

“That wasn’t a lie.”

“No I’m su-

Minho quickly leaned forward cutting him off. Adorably so, his already round eyes had somehow become even rounded. The elder leaned in a little more, prompting the other to do the same, heads curving so their lips could meet. Every time one of them pressed forward or moved just a tad bit faster it was as if they were releasing all their emotions. The ones that they hid from everyone else, the ones that drove them crazy. Any reluctance and nervousness from the beginning had ebbed away. The kisses they shared brought swoops in their stomachs and fires under their skin.

“I missed you,” the confession was spoken as an airy whisper but Jisung still heard it, he nodded quickly, eyes still closed even though they retreated from the kiss. Time they spent away was sporadic, it could be a week or less, or it could be like this time a little more then two weeks. It was disorienting, repressing your emotions for so long then suddenly all of them coming at you head on. A tremor went through them, and the younger wasn’t sure if it was from the buzz or the draft that entered the room. When his fingers his fingers curl around Minho’s thin wrist that’s when he noticed how icy his skin was.

“Your skin feels like ice. Get in bed,” Jisung leaned back, patting the bed. He knew he was right and it was good idea to avoid getting sick so he thought he could at least agree to one of the boy’s wishes. A blanket that was once stored in the closet, laid atop of his comforter now, with the both of them under the layers. Legs locked around another pair like a vice, they as huddled close for warmth.

He liked these silent moments they shared, it was different from the deafening silence that constantly surrounded them. Breathing evenly with their eyes closed, joining each other’s presence. They could spew all their thoughts out and talk about anything, playful batter and remarks. Tonight was different, the day’s events tiring him.

“Chan has the intel. The rain had no mercy while I was on my little adventure though,” He joked then nodded yes just when Jisung was about to open his mouth to ask.

When his eyes fluttered open again, another pair of brown orbs were staring right back. Both gazes intermingled with solace and adoration, a hint of eagerness in the youngers, probably due to the news. That look almost made him want to spew out all the things that troubled his mind, but he bit that urge back.

“Even yours. I couldn’t leave you out like that,” He joked again, reaching out to pinch his full pudgy cheeks but his hand was swatted away. Jisung nodded, rosy lips quirking up at the corners, his olive skin now glowing. The bedsheets rustled as the other outstretched his hand to card his fingers through the blonde strands.

“That’s reassuring,” The words were simple but they held so much sentiment. Hope too, hope that he would be free╌ it made Minho’s heart squeeze. With what, he didn’t know. All he knew was this boy reminded him so much of his brother. How they both did or said anything despite their nervousness and hesitation. The two always afraid but pushed it aside. Minho could only hope to become that brave. Minho hummed, his hand splayed over the other’s jaw, thumb skidding across the flesh of the youngers cheek.

No words were spoken as their eyelids fell closed, eyelashes fanned across their cheeks as the rain started up again outside the window. As time spanned out they lulled to sleep. Breathing evenly, muscles relaxing, the world faded away. During night and into the morning, their arms and legs twisted even more around each other.

X

Changbin replayed the days events in his head. How he lied to his parents, telling them that Minho went to sleep early when in reality he slipped away again to wherever he went. The fight, the painfully obvious lie he told while looking him right in the eye. To him, his brother was acting ridiculous. He knew there was a reason. It was just one he couldn’t decipher on his own.

The only good thing was that the job was done, everything after coming into play. Domino after domino toppling over. He held that image in his mind’s eye as he looked out window then he turned over for the second time that night.

His train of thought eventually stopped on his friend and the intel. What was Chan going to do? When was he going to start? A last thought struck him, one that could be true and irked him the tiniest bit. Did Chan know more than him?


	3. Scenery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok hi I’m sorry this is so delayed…my mom likes to go on expected trips & of course I’m an asshole who can’t focus unless I’m home -_-; anyways- thank you so much for 25 kudos & 450 hits<333 you don’t understand how happy that makes me. remember feedback and kudos are appreciated! hope y’all have a good day/afternoon/night.
> 
> (unedited. warning for the ending)

Minho and Changbin didn’t care to speak as they walked, the only noises were their feet hitting the cracked foundation and the wind whisking through the trees. There was a part of land beyond the skyscrapers and neighborhoods where everything was forgotten, structures stood broken, as overgrowth wondered up the sides. They weren’t sure if anyone knew of this area let alone we’re allowed here. Having that in mind, when the brothers slipped away, they obscures the truth of their real destination and instead said they were headed for the library, it was cliche lie but they’re parents didn’t seem to know that.

Chan round them up today regarding the rest of the plan, the very thing that they were wondering about from the very beginning. If it wasn’t for their needlessly busy schedules during the day, they would’ve stayed up through the night thinking about it all. Chan had everything rearing to go, up to this point and so on. He never gave the whole agenda though and they never questioned that, just suffered in anticipation.

The tension between them hadn’t decimated and neither of them put any effort to lift it. Minho was aware of his part but also knew there was no fixing it. Changbin on the other hand was stubborn and wouldn’t confront his brother until he came to his senses, until he wanted to tell him the truth. Minho had considered telling his brother more than once but the complexity of it all gave him a headache.

Changbin was walking a few feet ahead, the building the three always met in entering his line of sight. As they neared a biting wind passed the trees, then hit the traces of skin that wasn’t covered in white. It wasn’t late just a little after two but the chill was still uncomfortable, causing their footsteps to quicken. Soon they were in step with each other, shoulder to shoulder, nodding at Chan who was leaning against the doorway of what he called their ‘Office’, wearing a lopsided grin, and nonchalant as ever.

The Office was actually much bigger than the name it was given. They believed it was either a hospital or school in the past, it’s architecture was ancient compared to the buildings now. Round in shape with halls containing many rooms wrapping around. All the rooms were still spacious even though plant life took up most of the floor and walls╌ the elevator with the caged door was unique and new, something they’ve never seen (besides on pages of books) before. Though the Office’s best attribute was the atrium at its center, the glass of the skylight fortunately didn’t break like the rest of windows in the building. When light shone through, the blue glass it cast downward onto the untouched weeds, glass, and small flowers making all of them masked inblue. It was the place where the three of them spent their the most time together.

“Good afternoon, how was your week?” Chan chimes, seemly oblivious to the tension, which was debatable. His grin changing to show off his white teeth and eyesmiles. Minho scoffed and besides him Changbin rolled his eyes at the brunette.

“Read the mood,” Changbin grumbled, speaking of the dark cloud that hung over the both of them.

“Yeah, I noticed,” He hums casually before continuing “What happened?”

Changbin’s answer to the question, from halfway down hall, bounced off the bare walls and all the way down to the entrance where they stood. Chan turned towards the one in question with a cocked brow, causing Minho to roll his eyes this time. He shook his head, hoping that was a good enough answer and let his feet carry him in the same direction Changbin went. He felt eyes boring into the back of his skull, proving that it wasn't valuable answer for Chan, thankfully he didn’t pry as they continued. The blonde turned into the second room on the left, the small lamp and the sun filtering through the window made the room lit with white light and it took a minute for his eyes to adjust. When they did, his eyes landed on the bulletin board, then files scattered all over the table, and he holography of Chan’s 3D journal, the same one he always had on him.

He’s never seen the room look any different then what he was looking at now it was never bare, just this. Filled with plans, schemes, words of hope and encouragement. All these meetings would soon amount to something, it would and they prayed it would. It felt good to see Chan, he was in touch often but before a month and half ago he didn’t dare to meet with them but they still knew he was preparing something. They knew it was coming, Changbin and Minho felt it in the base of their spines, a constant thrumming. When he finally told them, it was the biggest relief they’ve ever felt. Since then the three swam and swam in uncertainty, making plans and taking any requests he asked of them.

Changbin sat in the chair nearest to the window, legs pulled up on the old plastic, his brows knitted into a furrow. His hood now pulled over his head, as his eyes trailed over the bulletin board. A handwritten map pinned to it, some landmarks were circled but no specific locations. Overlappinv the map, were locations face, names, and other information hanging above each mark that came out of the interactive projector. Just as his eyes spotted a familiar name, the legs of the chair to his right screeched across the floor, the sound shattering his focus. He looked in the direction, to find his brother sitting there feigning innocence.

“You could’ve sat somewhere else,” Changbin quipped, gesturing to the two unoccupied chairs that were furthest from him.

“Whiny child...” Minho said softly after looking away from him to let his eyes roam the board.

“I can’t tell if this is a serious argument or not…?” Chan asked, referring not only to the small bickering but the tension overall. Fatherly was the only way to describe his tone and expression, somewhere in the middle of serious and calm.

“It’s serious,” They exclaimed in sync, only making Chan more curious and concerned, lifting a brow.

“Then what happened?”

His question was left hanging in the heavy atmosphere so he had no other choice to take that as an answer. He would revisit the topic in the future. Chan took advantage of the brief silence as a way to gather his thoughts. The pieces were there, they just needed to be put together. The images of all those faces, projected on the bulletin board behind him, the numerous codes sprawled across the table, the unbreakable doors on the blueprints were all in Chan’s grasp. It would overwhelm any sane person, would tell them to back away and leave but his determination shadowed his urge to resist by ten fold. The fear of everything failing in front of his very eyes was a unhealable scar on his optimism but he wouldn’t fail this time.

He gazed back at the two, clapping his hands, successful at diverting their attention from the floor and back on him. “Pick a head.” He announced, jabbing thumb behind his back.

“What do you mean?” Chan clicked his tongue and shook his head mockingly at Changbins inquiry then spoke again. “Unfortunately I do not own one of these lovely wristlets, perhaps due to my…status, yeah, status.” Pausing to grin at Changbin and Minho, only for them to give him a deadpan look. “Ah but you two, my friends do. And look at that you go to the same school too!”

“As does everyone else.” Minho stated boredly, joining in on the taunting. “Just get along with it Chan,”

“I agree.” Changbin added, hood hung low over his face, black hair fading into his features, the lack of exposure made everything blend together, all except for his eyes “Maybe you could shed some light on the reason for your chirper mood?”

“You two are awfully dense today.” Chan complained, as his fingers combed back his hair.

“Not me. Perhaps Minho. Probably itching to sneak off again…” Changbin intended for the last part to be heard and Minho certainly got the memo. Before the words were said, he didn’t look anything but annoyed mere seconds ago, now he was bristling. Agitated with his brother, and even more agitated with himself. His head snapped so quickly to look at Changbin, they were afraid he might get whiplash. His gaze was steely and demanded space, there was a spark of guilt that was only seen by Chan, it was too quick for Changbin to notice.

“Stop acting childish,” It wasn’t said as a polite request nor a favor but a demand. Chan knew something was bothering him, but he knew better not to pry and well, Changbin knew this too but never did have any tolerance for secrets. He cleared his throat and when Minho tore his eyes away from the other, Chan took that as a cue to continue.

“Like I was saying,” He emphasizes, giving them a pointed look. “You both have to pass on the messages at school. I would approach them after they’ve been dismissed, but I can’t risk it. How they might react is out of my hands. On top of that, people are beginning to recognize me I can see it in their eyes.”

“I can make a small hologram peripheral with an encryption that’s undetectable,” Changbin told, the cogs of his mind already switched on and spinning.

“We can figure out what the message will say later.” Minho & Changbin nodded and allowed Chan to continue speaking. “Right now we need to sort out when and how you will get the messages to all of them. It needs to be discreetly without any questions asked.”

“Like a handoff?”

“Yes, say a short word and leave it like that.”

“Well, Woojin and I are both in higher courses. I don’t remember seeing him on my route but I could find him at dismissal.” Minho paused, leaning forward to gesture at the map. “If I’m reading correctly, Jeongin lives near us.”

“You’re right, I see Jeongin almost

everyday. I’ll approach him,” He seemed to double check something before he added: “Hyunjin too. Apparently we cross paths every fourth hour.”

“What about these three?” Chan asked, the projection changed and now only three heads were showed. The pictures of Seungmin, Felix and Jisung were displayed, side by side in that order, resembling mugshots but obviously features that soft didn’t match a criminal’s.

Jisung. That projected image of his face right beside the others made his stomach swoop again. And he was sure it wasn’t good this time. The reality of his decision finally dawned on him. His train of thought began derailing, sparking and ripping apart his thought process. The angel on his shoulder was shouting at him again, fuming and perhaps he agreed with everything it said. His gaze lazily found Changbin who was pretending to look at all three files but was actually staring at the pretty brunette; he was glad his blush went unnoticed. Changbin went to meet eyes with Minho but his were now staring at the broad in concentration and then a flash of realization crossed his features.

“Ah Chan can you expand Felix’s schedule for me?” Minho said, looking at Chan and then back at the aforementioned. Chan nodded and tapped the image of Felix twice to expand his file.

“Minho, do you know him?” Chan asked speaking his and Changbin’s thoughts.

“Not much. He volunteers in the library during my study hour. We’ve, maybe talked once or twice.” He recalled, thinking back to the last time he saw him. The school system allows the lower rank students to volunteer in a way to erase demerits or earn extra credit. The Firsts decided things in the basis of the school system would stay untouched.

“I like him. He’s very charming,” Chan told offhandedly, shrugging.

“He is handsome as well- wait are those freckles?” Changbin’s suffering and starstruck expression weren’t seen as they were too busy fawning over the constellation of freckles. He watched in mock interest at the exchange between who he believed were older and more mature, his elbow propped up on the arm of the chair, cheek pressed against his palm lazily. Their energy had to be coming from the elation and anticipation they were sporting. That’s the only explanation for these antics today.

“So Minho has Felix while I have Seungmin and Jisung?” Changbin interrupted and at hearing the arrangement Minho’s face dropped and then he recovered before any of them noticed.

“Either of us could approach him actually. He trust the both of us but of course not enough for him to completely shut off,” The raven commented causing Chan to look to Minho with a perplexed expression. He only shook his head in answer at the other, signaling he’ll explain later. While still looking worried, Chan agreed with a nod. Wondering about some things that were said earlier.

“I’ll allow you two to decide that matter on your own time but there’s only one left. Who’s delivering o Kim Seungmin?”

“I only ever see him in the mornings, during announcements…” They understand the uncertainty in his voice. For Changbin to covertly pass something over to a peer during school announcements free of suspicion╌ was easier said than done. There was students lined up from back to front, which meant plenty of onlookers to speak out. The operation was nothing but dicey.

“Wait,” Chan broke the silence, making the two in the room to break away from their thoughts “I know what we can do.”

X

The teacher speaks about war, lands, trade routes, ships, trains. He could see the words being formed, could hear what was being said but truthfully he was only taking in half of it. Everything was muddled, too many blanks to fill to keep track. The will to pay attention and focus had decimated in the last few moments that remained. His mind occupied by his eagerness to unwind. His eyes flitted to the bell another time and then back to his professor. Time was going agonizingly slow just to spite him today. With only two minutes to spare, he moved his pen to write the words materializing on the projector.

When the ring of the dismissal went off, Felix closed his eyes in relief, glad that class was finally over. The teacher said a short word and then allowed everyone to raise from their seats. He shut off his tablet and grabbed his other belongings before approaching his teacher. Every Wednesday he asked for a pass to the library. To study or to speak with the librarian was his usual cover up. His lunch hour was starting soon but he never stayed too long in the cafeteria, it felt strange to him be in there.

Felix spotted the slip of paper waiting on the desk for him as Mr. Yeong read and typed on the PC sat in front of him, his chair tucked in close to the desk. He picked it up and thanked his professor softly, since he was busy and focused he only shot his student a quick smile before he left. As he walked out of the room, he joined the line of the students attending the school. Everything was the same, even the pace they walked, Felix thought it was all so dramatic. The other line of peers were headed in the opposite direction, walking in the same orderly fashion.

It wasn’t too long until he arrived in the cafeteria. Young people either waiting in line to pick up the same selection of required nutrients or sitting side by side in stretched tables quietly. It was ordinary. There was no excitement, or chaos, no disturbances. Felix was used it but he couldn’t help feeling uncomfortable, some part of him wanted it to be different.

He sat down in the hard plastic chair with his tray of food in front of him. Everyone basically was on the same diets. They all ate the same portions, calories, everything. Felix didn’t complain though, it was only logical to eat correctly to stay healthy. Brown eyes jumped place to place, looking for anything to entertain him while the time passed. The window is were his eyes stopped and stayed, he admired the way the wind combed through the tree branches, the warm glow that radiated through the window and warmed the room, the light blue of the sky, splotches of clouds. It depicted happiness╌he wondered if the others appreciated nature the same way.

A reminder that twenty minutes remained of the hour tore his eyes away from the sight. After the brunette got over his slight heart attack, he took one last glance at the peaceful scenery before he removed himself from the seat, dumped the tray off in the cleaner making sure to smile at the kind faced staff lady and walked out of the cafeteria with the pink paper slacky held in his hand.

He entered the colony of the hallway brisky, looking down as he walked. A thought to quicken his pace ran through his mind but he didn’t act on that one. No longer looking at the tiled floor, he realized the flow was approaching the fourth wing, they passed the archway and the luminescents crawled over him, as his eyes darted over two, three faces and then found the doe eyes and glass skin belonging to Hyunjin. His expect eyes found Felix already, quietly he took the space next to the brunette. The pretense that they didn’t know each other or we’re up to anything active. Typically it was quiet as they went, Felix only whispered a ‘straight ahead’ as someone exited the library as they were trying to get in.

The look on his face was sheepish as he stepped out of the way and looked to Felix. He may be a bit excited to get away, the last week has been rough. They ventured through the library, and at seeing the bot perched behind the check out desk, the pair sighed in sync and ventured further into the huge library. It especially felt huge when it was empty during this hour, besides a few spare souls; who were too wrapped up to care about their surroundings. So Hyunjin and Felix cooly walked to the forgotten entrance, the lock wasn’t mechanical or set up to any alarm, they blamed whoever was in charge of building the structure but didn’t mind as they walked up the stairs they knew so well. The onset of adrenaline entering their veins as they showed off laugh ridded smiles.

“Oh my god,” Hyungin huffed. The door was shut behind them and he couldn’t be more glad. He felt like he was gonna suffocate in there, the temperature was definitely cool but the atmosphere was heavy and stuck to his skin. No span of time would be enough for him to get used to it, he put the facade on to avoid further incidents but away in the four walls of his room or on this very roof he could at least be some part of himself.

“You okay?” Felix inquires with concern, but from the smile pulling at his lip he was teasing. He gave him a sarcastic smile as answer and then gestured towards the ground for them both to sit. With their backs pressed against cement and elbows knocking every now and then, they admired the twelve o’clock scenery, the exact one(maybe a little better) that Felix saw earlier. The same question at the tip of his tongue but Hyunjin beat him to it by saying:

“I could look at it all day. You think anybody even admires the sky anymore?” He tilts his head, looking at Felix quickly and then back at the sky.

“I do.” The brunette smiles, softly slumping against Hyunjins shoulder.

“How was your week?” Felix laughed, knowing the answer but still felt like hearing what the other had to say. It was obvious that nothing exciting happened but it was a kind of a dark-ish inside joke they shared.

“It was absolutely boring.”

Felix laughed again even though it wasn’t all that funny, but he liked the careless air that Hyunjin brought about. He never seemed to be satisfied, or never gave a damn, or constantly questioned everything. He knew it was odd but...he couldn’t agree more, Hyunjin spewed his thoughts about the people, the teachers, about his reputation. All of it was true and would’ve scared anyone else. The things coming out of his mouth weren’t supposed to exist, Felix knew this and yet he spoke too; about how he hated the cafeteria for the umpeeth time and how he missed talking with him. It wasn’t strange to him...and that probably wasn’t normal. Felix was maybe too lost to properly bespeak, maybe too unaware of what question to voice yet, maybe too afraid to speak up at all╌ that was the difference between him and Hyunjin, but still it didn’t make him like the other boy any less.

“Oh,” Hyunjin jumped a little, remembering the hologram in his pocket. He found a new video, how exactly that wasn’t important, he’d probably get trouble but there was things that caught his attention way too easily and it was hard to let it go. He played it for Felix, explaining that it was called tutting and it was incorporated in a lot of choreography routines to add flare. They both marveled at the pixels, the salvaged machine glitched and the audio cut out every fourth word but even so, it still looked mesmerizing to them. They mimicked the movements of the male in the video, there arms and fingers contorting in square angles and lines to the beat. Their bodies fluidly caught up to their hands, and then their legs.

Hyunjin let the wave travel from his wrist, up his left arm, to his shoulder, neck and down is right arm. His hips rocked with each turn of his feet and Felix followed suit, incorporating the moves he just learned, a new wave now traveling up from the brunettes hips, chest, then to his head, tipping it back quickly. Shoulders moving from back to front and side to side, their feet pounding and stomping against the cement. Individual feet and arms crossing, as they pumped their chest and arms out. They were breathing heavy as the adrenaline ebbed away, wearing lazy smiles, as they tried to steady their yammering hearts.

They sat in the same position as earlier but now Hyunjin was the one tucked into Felix’s side. Even though they were tired and drained all the pent energy they could, the blossom of ecstasy still remained. They only met a few weeks ago and they were slowly warming up to each other, it was new, comfortable, though cleary not okay. That was the only thing that worried Hyunjin, the fact that breathing the same air as Felix could harm him, the fact that he could get him in trouble scared him.

“Next week you should teach me that wave move.” Felix stated before Hyunjin missing the chance to speak first.

“Maybe it’d good if we missed a week…” He trailed off, uncertain if it would hurt the others feelings.

“We’ll be okay Hyunjin. I like spending time with you,” Felix said giving him a sweet smile that was all teeth, that caused one of his own to materialize on his lips.

“That’s not fair Felix!” Hyunjin exclaimed laughing. “How do you expect me to say no to that smile?”

“Hmm? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” The huge grin he showed off betrayed him and Hyunjin laughed unbelievably, shaking his head.

X

Thin air, stiff and unable to take in. Bodies and bodies clad in white surrounded him, linked with the person next to them, creating no escape. It was as if a brick wall stood there in front of him though they were only people. He couldn’t make out their faces besides the glowing eyes that were unmoving and hard peeking out from under their hoods. He realized he was shaking, pleading, pushing but they would not budge.

There was no outstretched hands, no breaking the huddle, no reassurance. His limbs suddenly became heavy, oxygen snatched away from him, a wave of cold so fierce passed by and resided in his bones even after the words they were saying became clearer. They were taunting him over and over, chanting the words lowly so they echod through his skull. His hands shot up to cover his ears, to shield himself from the words. His knee bumped against the floor as he curled up on himself.

Then his eyes shot open, a single voice was shouting, there was something warm on his arms. He knew the interior of the room he was in flooded with rays of sunset, the couch he was sitting on, and he knew the face that was staring at him too, eyes full of woe and desperation. Jeongin blinked a number of times and tried to catch his breath before he dared to speak.

“Good! Just keep breathing…” Lowering his voice, relieved that Jeongin was breathing again. Seungmin moved his hands away from the boy and watched carefully as he relaxed. He waited patiently, without prompting to see if he was alright and if he would say anything about the dream.

“I was all alone.…and they kept taunting me,” The voice of the other was hardly audible, despite a small quiver it was even. He knew all the emotions Jeongin was feeling but his features didn’t display any of them.

“It was only a dream but it’s not far from reality. Everything you said was true.”

“No,” Seungmin disapproved, his face solemn “Jeongin, I warned you, not to scare you but to protect you. Whatever happened in the dream may come true but it won’t happen. I just want you to be happy and safe. I’ll stay with you, by your side when you have bad dreams or bad days or good days. I’ll be there and will protect you.”

“I’ve told you before. You don’t have to,” Jeongin rasped out, bumping his arm into Seungmin’s the tiniest bit to lessen the heaviness of the conversation. He appreciated the elder but he couldn’t let him take responsibility for the mistakes he made.

“Hey. Just promise that you won’t do anything out of the way,” Seungmin asked, his voice serious but his eyes pleading and Jeongin just couldn’t do the opposite of what he asked. He nodded and ventured into the kitchen because his throat was still dry and on fire.

With his brows furrowed, determined to do better in school and making it a priority. He wouldn’t get detentions anymore, wouldn’t be a disturbance, wouldn’t disobey. He knew what was worse than detention, Seungmin didn’t have to warn him and didn’t want to know if all the stories were true. So silently he decided that tomorrow would be a different day. He pushed off the counter of his kitchen, chugged the water down, and joined Seungmin back in the living room.


End file.
